Potions
by AwesomeSpellsPrussia
Summary: Arthur has finally found the perfect way to get back at Alfred. If only he knew how wrong it would go... Maybe Fem! later, I'm not sure. Suggestive scenes, but nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! My first real FanFic that I SWEAR I am not going to quit! I hope it doesn't suck... well here it is!-**

It was perfect. Nothing could go had just come up wiht the perfect way to get back at Alfred.

All those years of beign laughed at and Alfred making a fool out of him! NO! Not anymore. Brittain would get the last laugh.

He had been up all night perfecting his creation. It was a weakening potion, designed to look and taste just like Brittish whiskey.

He knew America wouldn't be able to resist it.

He laughed at the thaught of America weak. He would finally be able to show that idiot who was boss.

As he reached the front door to Alfreds townhouse in Washington, D.C., he couldn't help but allow a small smirk to find its way onto his face.

He knocked on the door and it opened to a smiling Alfred. "Artie, dude! Hows it going? Its been a while since I've seen you man!"

Arthur tried verry hard to keep a smile on his face, even at the stupid nickname and the booming voice. 'If he gets any louder he will get a noise complaint.' "Yes," he managed through gritted teeth, "it has been a while. I'm doing well thank you. I was wondering if you would mind sampling this new whiskey, people in my country have been developeing."

"Sure dude! come on in!"

He opened the door wieder and allowed the brit entrance to his home. Then he lead Arthur to the kitchen where he removed a glass from the cabinet. After pooring a fair ammount of the liquit into the glass, Alfred took a small sip. After conferming that he was indeed not going to die, he chugged the whole glass.

"That awesome!" He yelled.

Brittains smile grew as he watched Alfred drink the whole glass. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I must be going, I have urgent buisness to attend to, you know how bosses can get. I'll see you around okay old chap?"

"Sure man! Don't be afraid to stp by any time!"

Arthur left Alfreds house feeling very happy with himself. Although...He couldn't stop thinking that he had forgotton something.

* * *

Alfred was very excited.

"Damn that was good whisky," he said to himself, "I can't wait for all of my friends to try it!"

* * *

**YAY! Chapter one Done! R&R por favor! **

**P.S.- I know its short but Its just kind of a little insight into the future, the other chapters will be longer. I think. Probolbly not...**


	2. Who?

**YAY! I Wrote this in like half and hour cuz I just found some free time... GOD school just wants to kill me doesn't it? I dont like end of the year review. Oh well... End of the year means more FanFiction time! ~Awesome Out!**

America woke to an intense pain in his lower abdomin. He felt as thoug someone had just kicked him in Florida! (A/N:No one should ever have to face that kind of pain man...EVER) His cheast was also throbbing immensly.

He layed on his back, in his bed, and attempted to steady his breathing, and calm the intenst pain coursing through his body. ''What did I do last night?"

All he could remember was Brittain giving him a vottle of whiskey, and a few flashes of some of his close nation friends.

...The whiskey! Thats right! He had called his friends up to try it. They all probably got drunk. Now realizing that there were probbably passed out and hung over nations in his living room, He attempted to rise out of bed. The pain had subsided some but small jolts still lingered.

With the paing beginning to ease, he quickly made his way to the bathroom to take care of his, mornign time routine. That was when he looked in the miror.

He didn't know what he was expecting, but it was DEFFINETLY not this.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, at the strange person looking back at him. They had rather long wheat colored hair, and large sparkling blue eyes, they were also at least four or five inches shorter than America as well...

...

...

...

...He was a girl.

(A/N: I am gonna use She and Her now)

She began hyperventalating as she starred at her reflecton. Not only was her hair longer and height noticably shorter, she had a few extra things that deffinetly should not be there.

She congradulated herself on how big her new found breasts actually were. Not as big as Ukrain, but not to small either.

She looked down at her pants in dread. "Peasenopleasenopelasegodno..." She kept repeating.

She peered into her bottoms timidly and nearly fainted at the sight.

No more Florida...

"NOOOO!" she yelled. 'No man should ever have to wake up to this,' she thought bitterly.

"AHHHHH!"

A verry loud and angry voice broke America from her thoughts. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to her living room, gasping at the sight that awaited her.

France stood by America's full body mirror admiring her new found fisique. Grumbling at how the suit she had been wairing previously no longer accented her petite cuves. Her previously shoulder length hair now reached to her elboes and was still equally as curly.

Russia was holding her everpresent pipe in her hands angerly and trying verry hard not to hit something. Her long light blonde hair now reaching her knees. Now, being a head shorter – still the tallest person in the room – her equally everpresent scarf dragged on the floor behind her as she paced back and forth in America's living room. She took after her big sister Ukrain.

China seemed to be at peace with her new found genger and was sitting with Japan drinking tea. She had pulled her hair into two identical buns on each side of her head and had tightened her robes around the middle to better accent her new bodie's shape.

Japan seemed equally at peace as China had. She sat on her heels and sipped the tea that China provided. She to had tightened her robes to better fit her new body, but her hair was only about three inches shorter than noman.

Germany was trying desperatly to get a, bubbly as usual, Italy to stop messing with her hair. She had settled in tying it back in a pony-tail and slicking it back in the front as usual. The athoritative effect was not lost, with her still well defined cheeck bones and chin, although still maintanign a feminine charm.

Italy seemed to be taking the news of being a girl rather well and settled for combing her fingers through Germany's pulled back blonde hair. Her hair was also pulled back but into a higher pony-tail than Germany, who had it at about the center of the back of her head. It was still the bright auburn color that it usually was and the ever present curl was not at all displaced.

Canada...

Wait...Canada?

Yes! There she was sitting quietly on the couch, contemplating what to do with her new found attributes and noticability (A/N: Is that a word?).

Yup, now that Canada was a girl she was indeed verry noticable. One thing that contributed to this new found anti-invilsbility, was that she had noticably large breasts. America looked down at her cheast. Yeah, Canada's were bigger, damn...

Canada also had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and beautiful sparkling blue-violet eyes. Toronto dangling dangerously in front of her face. Yes, she was very noticable.

America didn't know what to do... would they be mad at her? Yes, surely they would! But she did nothing!

'Maybe I'll just hide in my room for a while...'

**A/N: I'm gonna end it here cuz I want to torture you guyes. I need reviews and such so I know people are actually reading the stuff I write, If you review you get a sticker from America!**

**I tried my best to paint a picture for you, sorry if it sucked.**

**~Awesome Out!**


End file.
